Memory Loss
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Naruto losses his memory and everyone is going to be spending the day. I don't write this.
1. Naruto Loses His Memory

Disclaimer

Angela: I wish I could own Naruto.

Naruto: That would be horrible the way you're making me act.

Hinata: I like you this way.

Naruto (blushes): Yay!

Sasuke: Where's the old Naruto that I love.

Angela: What??

Sasuke: I didn't say anything.

Sakura: Let's begin the chapter.

Chapter 1

Naruto was skipping down the street. He was singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" to himself. Hinata saw him and she was sweatdropping. They are dating because she finally had enough courage to go up to Naruto and tell him she liked him.

"Naruto, what are you doing," Hinata asked him.

"I'm singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" because I like the song," Naruto said stars in his eyes. He has been listening to girly songs lately. Hinata laughed to herself and she looked at Naruto.

"Let's go to the park, Naruto," she suggested.

"Sure," he said grabbing her hand and making her skip along with him. She was sweatdropping the whole time. He was still singing, but it was a different song this time. He was singing "Barbie Girl" and everyone in the street turned around to stare at him. Hinata was getting a little embarrassed.

"Naruto, can you stop singing," Hinata asked Naruto. Naruto stopped skipping and he had tears running down his face.

"You don't like my singing," Naruto asked.

"No, I do it's just that people are staring at us," Hinata said. She didn't like getting embarrassed much. Sakura and Sasuke walked up to Naruto and Hinata.

"Yo Naruto what's up," Sasuke said in a tone that wasn't normally his emo voice. He sounded more hyper. He sounded more like Naruto every day because they have been hanging out.

Sasuke and Sakura were dating. She was so happy that she actually got him. Sasuke just realized that he liked Sakura. (A/N I hate Sakura she needs to die.)

"I'm going to the park with Hinata. Ya'll want to come," Naruto asked in his hyper voice.

"Yeah, let's go," Sasuke said.

Then Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura took off too the park. Naruto and Sasuke were now both skipping and singing. They were singing "I Can Hear the Bells" from the movie Hairspray. They both went to go see that movie when it came out. They fell in love with that movie. The girls were just staring at each other.

"Naruto and Sasuke are never going to the movies again," Sakura said.

"Agreed," Hinata said as they continued to walk. Naruto and Sasuke continued to skip and sing songs they both enjoyed. They were singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and that made Hinata and Sakura laugh. They were shocked that those two retards knew that song.

They got to the park and went over to the swings. Naruto pushed Hinata on the swing while Sakura and Sasuke were sliding down the slide. They were sliding together and they were enjoying themselves.

"I have an idea," Naruto called out to everyone.

"What," everyone asked.

"Let's play tag," Naruto suggested. Everyone agreed and Naruto was it. He was chasing Hinata around the park until he fell over a rock and tumbled down a hill hitting his head five times. Naruto fell on his back after he finished falling. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata ran to his side. He wasn't waking up at that point.

-Ten minutes later-

"Naruto, are you okay," Hinata was asking Naruto. He was waking up from the fall he just endured.

"Yes, I am Mommy," Naruto said. Hinata looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke shrugged. Naruto hit his head really hard.

"Naruto, this is Hinata," Hinata said.

"Who are you," Naruto asked.

"You're girlfriend," Hinata said.

"What are you talking about Mommy," Naruto said as he stood up. Naruto lost his memory.

"I am not your Mommy," Hinata said.

"You're crazy," Sasuke said.

"Who are you," Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sasuke stated. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naruto lost his mind. She was so happy because he didn't remember he had a crush on her.

'Yes,' she screamed in her head.

"Oh my God what am I going to do," Hinata asked Sasuke.

"Maybe we should have him hang out with everybody to get him to remember that person," Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea," Hinata said. Sakura was bummed because she didn't want Naruto to get his memory back.

They all split up and Hinata brought Naruto back to his house. She was planning who she wanted him to hang out with first. She made him take a shower at night because she wanted him to be ready in the morning. They then went to bed. She was sleeping on the bed and Naruto was sleeping on the couch in his living room.


	2. First Day: Sakura

Disclaimer

Naruto: Where am I?

Angela: You are hanging out with me and the rest of the cast.

Naruto: Who are you?

Angela: The author.

Sasuke: Wow he really doesn't remember anything does he?

Angela: No.

Sakura: I wish it could stay like that.

Angela: Shut up Sakura. –Gets a gun and shoots Sakura in the arm.-

Sasuke: That was not cool.

Angela: She was getting on my nerves.

Hinata: Angela doesn't own Naruto.

Sakura: Yay!

Angela –glares- Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto was getting prepared for the day to hang out with Sakura. She wanted to hang out with him first just to get it over with. She doesn't like Naruto still. She was glaring at him from the side lines.

"Naruto, get your butt over here," Sakura shouted at Naruto who wasn't sitting still. They were at the movie theater.

"I don't want to sit down," Naruto said in a five year old voice.

"Sit down before you get a snow cone thrown at your head," Sakura said holding the snow cone in front of Naruto. The snow cone was cherry flavored and Naruto loved cherry flavored anything. He tried to steal it from Sakura for five minutes. Naruto was bouncing up and down in the seat.

Then Naruto had a memory about Sakura.

-Memory-

_"Naruto, come back here you little weasel," Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto was holding her diary showing it to the whole world._

_"No way not until you agree to go on a date with me," Naruto said reading the diary._

_"I will never go on a date with you ever," Sakura said._

_"Aww come on," Naruto said begging Sakura. She was shaking her head no._

_"You don't stand a chance against Sasuke," Sakura said._

_"Sasuke, Sasuke, is all I ever her out of your mouth you f------ b----," Naruto said. (A/N I hate cursing.)_

_"What did you just call me," Sakura said making a fist._

_"I said nothing," Naruto said. Sakura was chasing Naruto still._

-Back to reality-

"You are a mean person I remember," Naruto said.

"No, I'm not I am a nice sweet person who likes to be poetic," Sakura said.

"Yeah right I bet you can't write a novel in five days," Naruto dared Sakura.

"Oh yeah then this bet is on brat," Sakura screamed every one in the movie theater screamed for her to shut up. Naruto then had another memory about Sakura.

-Memory-

_"Naruto, bring Sasuke back or I will have your head mounted on my wall," Sakura said._

_"That's not fair," Naruto shouted at Sakura._

_"Yes, it is," Sakura said._

_"You may like Sasuke, but I don't like him," Naruto said calmly._

_"I don't care you are going to find Sasuke no matter what you say you little brat," Sakura said._

_"She is such a b----," Naruto mumbled to himself._

_"What was that, Naruto," Sakura asked him sweetly._

_"Nothing," Naruto said sweatdropping._

_"Okay good boy," Sakura said petting Naruto on the head like a dog._

_"Am I a dog," Naruto asked Sakura._

_"No," Sakura said._

_"Then why are you treating me like one," Naruto asked her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't know," she admitted._

-Back to reality-

"You are a very demanding person aren't you," Naruto asked Sakura who was trying to enjoy the movie.

"No, I am not," she said trying to be nice to Naruto.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura sighed and Naruto followed her out to the concession stand.

"You're making me miss a very good movie. What do you want," Sakura asked him. Naruto got hyper and started pointing at everything he wanted. He wanted some popcorn and a lot of candy to make him more hyper then he already is.

"No, you can only have one," Sakura said to Naruto. Naruto had tears running down his cheeks. He started crying loudly and people stop and stared at them.

"Okay you can have everything," Sakura said. She sighed and was bored out of her mind.

"That will be 5,000 yen," said the cashier. Sakura's eyes grew huge and she was glaring at Naruto who was hyper. He was running through the aisle until they got back to there sit. Sakura was carrying everything because she didn't want Naruto to drop it. Then Naruto had another memory about Sakura.

-Memory-

_"Sakura, why are you crying," Naruto said._

_"My mother isn't letting me go to the party Sasuke's having," she whined._

_"Haha," Naruto laughed._

_"What is so funny," Sakura asked._

_"I'm going to that party," Naruto said. Sakura's jaw dropped and she composed her self a few seconds later._

_"You're not that cool," Sakura said to Naruto._

_"Well at least I'm cool enough to go to a party that Sasuke is hosting. You can't even go and that makes you the loser now," Naruto said laughing._

_"Did you just call me a loser you f------ a-------," Sakura shouted. She was punching Naruto in the head with a mallet._

_"Where did you get the mallet," Naruto asked Sakura._

_"I don't know I just found it," Sakura said._

_"Hey, you found my mallet," Sana Kurata said coming into the story._

_"Who are you," Naruto and Sakura asked._

_"Oh my name is Sana Kurata and I am a child actress. I own this mallet. Thanks for finding it for me. Akito, you get back here," Sana screamed in her hyper voice. She chased the guy named Akito around trying to hit him with the mallet._

_"That was random," Sakura said._

_"You said it," Naruto said._

-Back to reality-

"Sakura, do you know who Sana Kurata is," Naruto asked.

"Umm yes, she is a child actress that lost her mallet that I found and hit you on the head with. She then chased this guy named Akito around until they left where we were standing. Why," she asked.

"I just had a memory about that night," Naruto said.

"That night was random," Sakura said.

"You're right," Naruto said.

"Okay the movie is over," Sakura said.

"I'm still hungry," Naruto said.

"Fine let's go eat lunch," Sakura said.

"Yay, ramen," Naruto yelled then he triggered another memory about Sakura.

-Memory-

_"Naruto, help me," Sakura said injured horribly._

_"Okay, hold on," Naruto said as he got punched in the face._

_"Cut," said the director._

_"What was wrong with that," Naruto whined._

_"You did it all wrong," said the director._

_"How was I supposed to do it," Sakura asked because she was the one who got it wrong._

_"You're supposed to be crying," the director for the movie he was making shouted._

_"Okay," Sakura said._

_"Take 2," said the person with the board._

_"Naruto, help me," Sakura said injured horribly and crying._

_"Okay, hold on," Naruto said as he got punched in the face for the second time. Naruto jumped in the air kicking the guy in the face. Sakura fainted. Naruto beat the guy down._

_"Sakura, are you okay," Naruto asked in a worried tone. She was not moving. Naruto kissed her and she woke up._

_"You pervert," Sakura screamed._

_"Cut," the director said._

_"What's wrong this time," Sakura asked._

_"You don't call him a pervert. Start it from the kiss scene," director said._

_"Sakura, are you okay," Naruto asked in a worried tone yet again. She was not moving. Naruto kissed her and she woke up. She looked him in the eye and they kissed again ending the scene._

-Back to reality-

"Wow that was a good movie," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about," Sakura said.

"You and me were in a movie," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah I remember now. It was a nice movie," she said.

"Can we rent it and watch it," Naruto asked.

"Yes," she said and they walked to the movie rental place and rented it then went to Naruto's house. By the end of the day Naruto remembered Sakura and she was not happy about it.

"Person I know, but don't remember," Naruto called out when he got home.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"I remember Sakura now," Naruto said.

"Good," she said and then she made him take a shower and they both got ready to go to bed. She slept on the couch this time and he slept in the bed.


	3. Second Day: Sasuke

Disclaimer

Hinata: Whose turn is it?

Sasuke: I think it's my turn.

Angela: Yes, it is. You two have a nice time now.

Naruto: Yes ma'am. –Clapping to himself-

Angela: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. Or any other movies or anime that are in this.

Naruto: Starting the chapter. –Remembering his lines-

Chapter 3

"Hi, person named Sasuke," Naruto said. They were going to the park to hang out. They didn't want to go to the movies because Naruto didn't want to see another movie right now.

"So what do you want to do today," Sasuke asked the boy.

"I want to go down the slide," Naruto said thinking to himself.

"Okay," Sasuke said. Naruto went down the slide five times.

"You know you're a weird little dude," Sasuke said. Naruto got a rock and threw it at the swings. Sasuke was sweatdropping at what was going on.

"What are you doing," Sasuke asked not really wanting to know what was going on inside Naruto's head.

"I'm just really bored can we go somewhere else," Naruto asked.

"Umm where do you want to go," Sasuke asked.

"I want to go to an art museum," Naruto answered.

"Why," Sasuke asked.

"I wanna see the Mona Lisa," Naruto said. Then Naruto had a memory about Sasuke.

-Memory-

_"Hey Naruto why don't you just go find a stick and we'll play fetch," Sasuke said as Naruto was finding something to do._

_"No, I don't want to play fetch," Naruto said._

_"We're playing fetch," Sasuke said in an evil voice._

_"Fine," Naruto whined. He didn't really want to play fetch with Sasuke._

_"Why do people always treat me like I'm a dog," Naruto asked himself._

_"Dobe, go find the stick," Sasuke said laughing. Sasuke kept laughing as Naruto crawled on his knees to find a stick and put it in his mouth._

_"Woof, woof," Naruto barked and he came running back with a stick in his mouth. Sasuke was laughing his a— off because it looked like something else. Although Sasuke didn't want to say what it looked like in his point of view. Naruto didn't understand at that point._

_"Sasuke, we are not playing this game anymore you keep laughing at me," Naruto said._

_"Okay, then dobe," Sasuke said and that ended the day._

_-_Back to reality-

"Eww that was disgusting," Naruto said to Sasuke who had a confused look on his face. Naruto now knew what it looked like.

"What are you remembering," Sasuke asked curious.

"It was that day you made me act like a dog and you made me get a stick," Naruto said.

"Oh I remember that day," Sasuke said laughing to himself remembering.

"That was the worst day of my life," Naruto yelled and ran away crying.

"Dobe, come back here," Sasuke said.

'Sasuke is so mean,' Naruto thought to himself.

'I didn't mean to make him cry. Oh well at least we didn't go into the art museum yet,' Sasuke thought. When he found Naruto he apologized and then Naruto was hyper again bouncing off the walls. They went into the art museum after Naruto calmed down and on the way there he had another memory about Sasuke.

-Memory-

_"Sasuke, why did you call me it's five o'clock in the morning," Naruto screamed._

_"We are going fishing don't you remember," Sasuke asked._

_"Yeah, I guess I remember," Naruto said. They were sitting in the boat and Naruto catches something on his fishing line. It was dragging the boat around._

_"Hey Sasuke help me out here," Naruto called._

_"Okay, hold on," Sasuke said coming to Naruto's aid. He did and they got the fish. They realized it wasn't a fish. It was something else._

_"What is it," Naruto asked eyes getting big._

_"I don't know," Sasuke said._

_"I think I know what it is now," Naruto said._

_"What," Sasuke said._

_"I think it's a waterhorse," Naruto said. Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of the head._

_"There is no such thing as a waterhorse," Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Yes, there is I saw it on television once," Naruto screamed back. The waterhorse was looking at them with curious eyes. Sasuke's eyes bulged out and then went into small black dots._

_"Crucile, where are you boy," Angus screamed. The waterhorse turned around and went into the direction where he heard the voice. _

_"Follow that waterhorse," Naruto yelled. He started the boat and followed the waterhorse to where he was going._

_"There you are boy," Angus said. He looked behind because he heard a boat._

_"Who the heck are you," Sasuke asked the boy._

_"My name is Angus," said the kid._

_"I remember you," Naruto screamed happily jumping all around._

_"What are you talking about I have never seen you before in my life," Angus said._

_"I watched the movie. I loved it," Naruto said. Sasuke and Angus was staring at Naruto like he was crazy. Sasuke and Angus started laughing at the look on Naruto's face. It was a what-are- you-staring-at look. Naruto joined in after a few minutes._

_"Well I got to get going before my Mother starts to worry," Angus said._

_"Bye, take care," Naruto said in his hyper voice._

-Back to reality-

"Wow that was one weird memory," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What was it about," Sasuke said.

"It was about the waterhorse," Naruto said.

"I remember the little boy Angus we met," Sasuke said laughing.

"You hit me in the head," Naruto said.

"Oh yeah that's because I didn't believe there was such a thing as a water horse," Sasuke said. Naruto was bouncing up and down on his knees because he needed to go to the bathroom.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"Come with me," Naruto said.

"Wait a second, why," Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm scared to pee alone," Naruto said in a five year old voice.

"Okay, come on," Sasuke said sighing.

"Yay," Naruto shouted giving Sasuke a big hug. Sasuke was staring at him. He had a shocked look on his face.

After Naruto went to the bathroom they finally went into the art museum. Naruto saw the Mona Lisa. Naruto had another memory.

-Memory-

_"What the heck was that for," Naruto asked Sasuke._

_"I like you and I wanted to prove I liked you," Sasuke said._

_"Did you have to kiss me to prove it," Naruto asked Sasuke._

_"Yes, it's because I love you, Juliet," Sasuke said._

_"I don't like you, Romeo," Naruto said to Sasuke._

_"Why are you breaking my heart so," Sasuke asked Naruto._

_"Romeo, we aren't meant to be together," Naruto said._

_"We are Juliet," Sasuke said._

_"No, we don't," Naruto shouted._

_"We do so," Sasuke argued. Naruto then stood as Sasuke kissed him again for the school play. The girls in the audience didn't understand how they had two guys playing as Romeo and Juliet._

_"I just don't love you the way I did," Naruto said pretending to die._

_"I love you still although you died," Sasuke said getting a fake knife and stabbing himself in the heart. The then the play ended._

-Back to reality-

"Oh my gosh that is disgusting," Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What," Sasuke said.

"We kissed," Naruto said. Sasuke started blushing.

"Yes, because they only let men play in the play," Sasuke said.

"Wow that is strange," said Naruto.

"Yeah let's get you home," Sasuke said before Naruto asked him anymore questions. After that day Naruto remembered Sasuke.

"I remember Sasuke," Naruto told Hinata.

"Good," Hinata said making him dinner because he was hungry. Then he took a shower without Hinata asking. And they went to bed and they switched again. Hinata slept in the bed and Naruto slept on the couch.


	4. Thrid Day: Neji

Disclaimer

Angela: Hello and welcome to Memory Loss chapter 4.

Sasuke: What's up with you?

Sakura: She's just as hyper as Naruto.

Angela: Yes, I am. (Laughs like a maniac)

Sasuke and Sakura: What the….?

Angela: This chapter is with Neji.

Neji: No!!!!

Angela: Then it's going to be Tenten.

Neji: Not my girlfriend.

Angela: She's going to if you don't like it get shot.

Neji: 0.0 never mind.

Angela: Okay. I don't own Naruto or any other anime, movie, or TV show in this.

Naruto: Starting the chapter.

Chapter 4

It is Neji's turn to hang out with Naruto. Neji was really nervous how this day is going to turn out. Naruto was bouncing off the walls. Neji was staring at Naruto as he was jumping. Neji was sweatdropping and then he stopped Naruto.

"Naruto, where do you want to go today," he asked Naruto.

"I want to go to the Castle in the Sky," Naruto said. Neji was sweatdropping.

"Let's go somewhere that sounds less dangerous," Neji said.

"No, I want to go to Castle in the Sky," Naruto said.

"We aren't going," Neji said.

"I want to go," Naruto whined.

"No," Neji said.

"Yes," Naruto whined.

"No," Neji shot back.

"Yes," Naruto whined again and that got on Neji's nerves.

"Fine we'll go," Neji said.

"Yay," Naruto screamed. Neji sighed as he looked at Naruto who was really hyper. Neji couldn't stand that Naruto was this hyper and that we got what he wanted since he was acting like a five year old.

"Neji, what do you want to be when you grow up," Naruto asked.

"I want to be an elephant when I grow," he said sarcastically.

"An elephant cool," Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs and then it triggered a memory.

-Memory-

_"Neji," said Naruto singing._

_"What do you want," Neji asked him._

_"Can we go to a restaurant? I need to talk to you about something," Naruto said._

_"Umm okay," Neji said sighing. Then they went to the restaurant._

_"Neji, I love Hinata she is so adorable," Naruto said blushing._

_"Umm why are you telling me," Neji said staring at Naruto._

_"I just want to know if I can date her," Naruto asked Neji. Neji's eyes bugged out making him look like a little girl._

_"No way fox boy she's mine," Neji said._

_"You can't have her she's your cousin," Naruto said._

_"FOX BOY BEFORE A FIGHT STARTS I SUGGEST YOU RUN. YOU'RE A HOMO SINCE YOU LOVE SASUKE," Neji yelled at the top of his lungs._

_"OF COURSE I LIKE SASUKE HE IS MY BROTHER," Naruto yelled. Sasuke came out of the blue and went up to Naruto and kissed him on the mouth._

_"Mine," Sasuke screamed. Naruto and Neji were staring at Sasuke like he needed to be in a mental hospital._

_"Come back here, Sasuke," screamed some doctor chasing after Sasuke._

_"You'll never get me alive," Sasuke screamed and put his fist in the air and he ran away. Neji and Naruto left the restaurant._

-Back to Reality-

"Oh my gosh," Naruto yelled.

"What," Neji asked scared to know.

"I had a memory of me asking you to date Hinata. I don't remember who that is though. Then you're like no way fox boy she's mine. I was like well you can't have her she's your cousin. You were like Fox boy before a fight starts I suggest you run. You're a homo sine you love Sasuke. I was like of course I like Sasuke he is my brother. Then Sasuke appeared and kissed me on the mouth and screamed mine. We were looking at him like he needed to be in a mental hospital. Then this doctor guy came and said come back here Sasuke and was chasing him. Sasuke was like you'll never get me alive Sasuke screamed. He put a fist in the air and ran away. Then we left the restaurant," Naruto said. Neji was laughing.

"I remember that day. It was kind of funny," Neji said.

"Yeah, onward to castle in the sky," Naruto yelled and Neji bent his head down.

"Okay, let's get going," Neji said. Naruto was skipping until he tripped over a rock. He fell and cut his knee open. Naruto started crying and Neji sighed and took out this emergency kit he had on him today just incase he needed to cover up a cut or something. He knew he would need it today since Naruto was kind of clumsy now.

"Naruto, be quiet," Neji yelled. That triggered Naruto to have another memory about Neji.

-Memory-

_Neji was in his bedroom and had a pink tutu on. Naruto was watching from the window because he knew Neji was going to do that one day. Naruto took a video of Neji._

_"I'm a little princess," Neji started singing. Naruto was laughing to himself in his head._

_"I love to play with dollies," Neji sang. He was twirling around the room like he was a ballerina. Naruto was laughing even more at the fact Neji was actually doing it._

_Naruto took out his cell phone that he got from Kakashi as a present for making it into the chuunin exams. He smiled once he got that gift because saved a few peoples numbers in it including Kakashi._

_"Gaara," Naruto said._

_"Yes," Gaara screamed into the phone._

_'Come to Konaha you have to see something," Naruto said._

_"Okay, be right there," Gaara said._

_"Good," Naruto said smiling at himself. Gaara came a few minutes later._

_"What," Gaara said when he got to where Naruto was standing._

_"Look at this," Naruto said. Gaara started laughing and so did Naruto. They left when Neji was done. Naruto put the video all around town. It was funny to watch._

-Back to Reality-

Naruto started laughing after the memory he had.

"What," Neji asked.

"You were in a tutu," Naruto said laughing.

"How do you know about the tutu," Neji asked.

"I'm the one who recorded it," Naruto said. Neji just got mad at that.

"You recorded that tape of me," Neji asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. Neji punched Naruto in the face. Naruto started crying and then Hinata came out of nowhere since she watches the dates. No one knows that.

"Neji," she screamed.

"Yes," he asked at the sound of his name being called. He turned around and was punched him in the face.

"How dare you make Naruto cry," she yelled.

"He put that video up," Neji said.

"I don't care apologize to him," Hinata said. She was hugging Naruto to her chest and he stopped crying.

"I'm sorry," Neji said.

"It's okay," Naruto said in his hyper voice.

"That's better," Hinata said.

"Okay, bye," both boys said as she took off back into the shadows.

"Let's go, Naruto," Neji said. Naruto was having another memory though.

-Memory-

_Naruto and Neji were playing hopscotch. They were about five years old._

_"Naruto, you having fun," Neji asked._

_"Yes," Naruto said._

_"Good," Neji said. Then all of a sudden an evil little monkey flew out of the sky._

_"What the…" Neji and Naruto shouted._

_"Come back here, Mojo Jojo," screamed three little girls flying after him. He hid behind Naruto._

_"Hide me," said the monkey evilly. _

_Naruto and Neji just looked at each other._

_"Have you seen a little monkey around here," asked a little girl with pink eyes._

_"Yes," they both said._

_"Where is he," asked a girl with green eyes._

_"Behind us," they said softly._

_"Thanks," the little girl with the blue eyes said._

_"You're welcome," they said. The girls found the monkey and beat him up. The boys watched in amazement. When the girls were done they talked to Naruto and Neji._

_"What's you're names," the girl with the pink eyes asked._

_"My name is Naruto," said Naruto._

_"My name is Neji," said Neji._

_"Oh my name is Blossom," Blossom said happily._

_"My name is Bubbles," said Bubbles the girl with the blue eyes._

_"And my name is buttercup," said Buttercup the girl with green eyes._

_"Nice to meet the two of you," they all said._

_"Nice to meet you two," both the boys said._

_"How did you get you're names," asked Naruto. He was very curious._

_"Well we were mad out of sugar, spice, and everything nice," said Buttercup._

_"I am sugar because I am the nicest and sweetest," said Bubbles._

_"That is true. I am everything nice because my attitudes change," Blossom said._

_'That is true as well. I am spice because I am really mean," Buttercup said._

_"Oh," said both._

_"We were created in the lab and we have super powers because Chemical X was dropped into the experiment and we were created," Bubbles said._

_"That's cool," both the boys said smiling._

_"Well we have to go," said the girls._

_"We'll come visit you in the future, bye," all of them said. They flew back to where they lived. They were carrying Mojo Jojo in a bag._

-Back to Reality-

"Cool," Naruto screamed.

"What," Neji asked not scared to know anymore.

"Well we were playing hopscotch and three little girls came and beat up a monkey. There names were Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," Naruto said.

"Oh, I remember that," Neji said smiling.

"Did, someone say our names," Blossom asked.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"Naruto, how are you," she asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto responded.

"Boy has the two of you gotten big," Bubbles said.

"You were shrimps," said Buttercup.

"Yeah, you three have grown a lot as well," Neji said.

"Yeah, we were in preschool when you met us," Blossom stated.

"That's really cool," Naruto said hyper.

"Yeah, we're in middle school now," Buttercup said.

"Nice, we are ninja now," Neji said.

"Really," they all asked excited.

"Yes," Naruto screamed.

"Naruto has memory loss though," Neji said sighing.

"Oh how did that happen," Bubbles asked sadly.

"He fell while playing tag and hit his head five times," Neji stated.

"Oh," Bubbles said.

"Oh Dad's calling us guys we have to go," Blossom said.

"See you soon," they all said and flew away.

The boys then went to the Castle in the sky on flying nimbus. They were having fun on the flying cloud then they got to castle in the sky.

"Hinata," Naruto screamed when he got home. He jumped on top of Hinata.

"Get off me, Naruto," she said laughing. She didn't really mean it, but he stayed put anyway.

"I remember you're cousin now. I hope I remember you soon," he said still sitting on her.

"Me too," she said sadly, but she got excited when he kissed her. They fell asleep a few minutes later. Hinata was laying on Naruto's chest.


End file.
